Our Hero Academia: Chapter 17
Flow of The Tracks Kinzoku waited next to the school gates, watching students pass by. Waving to some, nodding to others. Although a few seemed to ignore him. He saw the familiar black hair come closer to the gate. He already had a smile on his face as he greeted his classmate. "Hey Isabella!" Isabella looked to who called her and a small smile crossed her lips. "Hello Ku, how are you?" She paused for a moment before saying, "Hey, that rhymed." She stood next to Kinzoku and looked around for the bus, which wasn't there yet. "Are you waiting for someone?" Isabella asked, "Yea actually. And that someone is you." Kinzoku chuckled to himself, and he bet Isabella was wondering why he'd be waiting on her. "Thing is, with the Sports Festival coming up and everyone training, we'd also need to develop our skill." He hinted at the two training together for the upcoming event. "True..." Isabella said trailing off, contemplating what Kinzoku said. She didn't know how to respond to Kinzoku waiting for her, but was pleased that he did. "Do you have any ideas on how to train?" she asked. He nodded. "Yep. If you have time actually, I can show you where at." He energetically pointed off in the distance. Although the exact destination wasn't visible from where they were now, he knew it was in the general direction. "You up for a little walk there? Or would you rather take the bus?" Isabella looked towards where Kinzoku pointed but didn't see anything that stuck out to her yet. "You're choice. The bus may be faster and could give us more training time, "Isabella said. She looked at Kinzoku again with a questioning look for his answer. Seeing the bus come closer in the distance, Kinzoku's answer was already set in stone. Besides, even after the bus trip, they'd still have to walk a distance to reach the destination. "Bus it is." ---- As the bus reached the stop, Kinzoku jumped off enthusiastically and took a deep breath. Savoring the fresh air. He turned around to Isabella as she got off behind him. "Just a whiles walk from here." Isabella followed suit, looking around as they continued on their way. "Where exactly are we going? None of this feels familiar." Isabella said, a bit nervous about getting lost. Kinzoku began walking backwards as he turned around to look her eye to eye. "The Old Batuu Rail Yard. It's secluded and actually provides a great space for training. Plus there's someone there who can help you with better control over your quirk." He stumbled on a pebble, almost falling over. He turned around to keep his focus on the trail ahead. Being sure he won't fall again. "Trust me, this guy is top of the line." Isabella let out a small laugh at Kinzo tripping over a small rock. "Well if he is more graceful than you, I'm sure we both can learn something from him." She smiled to herself and followed closely to Kinzoku, not wanting to be too close. They soon turned a corner of a building and saw the rail yard. "Whoa, this place is big," Isabella said. Enthusiasm struck the Australian lad once more at the sight of the rail yard. A few memories of his first time coming here to train. "Yep. Like I said, perfect for training am I right?" He made his way down into the rail yard, looking back up at Isabella. "C'mon." A big smile on his face.